I Was A Teenage Pimp
by Koyasu
Summary: Even sluts have their reasons
1. Default Chapter

I don't know if you would call this an AU fic or not. You could call it that. Or you could just assume it's a distant flashback. Whatever. I just wanted to have some fun, and I'd never written any of the Weiss boys as youth before, so here you go. I know that some of you are waiting for the last chapter for Forced Finale, and probably wondering why I'm starting a new fic instead of finishing that one. Well, rest assured that Forced Finale is finished, but I'm holding the last chapter hostage until I get more reviews. :-p In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. ^_^  
  
~Koyasu  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kudou Yoji ran out of his home, tears streaming down his face. As he ran, he could hear his stepfather yelling at his mother. He could also hear his mother's screams as she was physically and emotionally violated yet again. After Yoji had run far enough that he could no longer hear the war in his home, he wiped his eyes dry with his free arm. He was going to the library to "tutor" a student, and he had to present a composed front. After all, he was doing all of this for his mother. Yoji's father had died when he was 8. Three years later, his mother remarried. He was a judge, and a powerful political force. One the law couldn't touch. And he put up good appearances. Who would ever believe that he beat up and raped his wife on a nightly basis? The fact that Yoji occassionally felt the force of his hand didn't bother him. He would gladly take whatever he had to, if it meant that his mother was spared even a little pain. But that wasn't enough. He had to work hard to maintain his 4.0 GPA in order to keep his excuse for continuously meeting strangers. He didn't really tutor anybody. It was all a front he had put up in order to run his "business." It wasn't a vocation that he was particularly proud of, but it was the only one he felt he was any good at. More importantly, he couldn't get fired from this, as he had from so many other jobs. Arrested? Yes. Fired? No. And, if he could keep it up long enough, he'd have the money he needed to take his mother and disappear far, far away. Where nobody could ever hurt them again.  
  
Yoji arrived at the library, making a quick stop to the bathroom, where he washed off his tear stained face. He took a deep breath. Reemerging into the busy library, he casually skimmed it for his potential employee. 'She said in her e-mail that she'd be wearing a short, black lace dress', he thought, drooling in anticipation. 'Oh! There she is!' Catching sight of her back, he strolled casually over, sitting across from the girl. She looked up, and Yoji's heart sank. Yes, she was beautiful. Long, flowing red hair, lips like roses. Yoji recognized her from school. She had recently transferred from a private school, and Yoji knew for a fact that she was a deaf mute. That would have been fine - Yoji's clients preferred their whores quiet - only Yoji didn't know any sign language, so he obviously couldn't communicate the the georgeous young woman that sat before him. "Um.." Yoji scratched his head awkwardly.  
  
The girl looked up at Yoji. Then, much to his surprise, she spoke to him. "I am Fujimiya Ran", the redhead said in a voice that was decidedly male. "Yoroshiku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bet you didn't expect that, did ya? What's Ran doing living as a female, you ask? Why does he want to whore himself out? And will this be a YojiRan? Well, to answer that last question, no. I am still faithfully devoted to the KenRan pairing. As for the other questions, well, you'll just have to stay tuned. 


	2. With Your Cherry Lips and Red Curls

Here you go! More slutty teenage goodness for ya! I recommend listening to "Cherry Lips" by Garbage when you read this. Okay, lyrically, it has nothing to do with Ran, other than the fact that it's about a pretty drag queen. But the general vibe works. "Teenage Whore" by Hole is also a good choice.   
  
Happy birthday to me! Today (July 25th) is my 27th birthday. I am so freakin' OLD! hehe Please give me reviews for my present. ^_^  
  
~Koyasu  
  
Yoji just sat slack-jawed for what seemed like a drawn out eternity before he finally found his voice. "Y-you're a...a..." he shook, pointing at the redhead.  
  
"Shh! Let's go outside", Ran whispered, grabbing Yoji by the arm and escorting him out of the library.   
  
As they hurried outside, Yoji couldn't help but notice Ran's tight ass, smooth legs, and the confidence and comfort with which he carried himself. Walking in spiked heels seemed second nature to him. 'No!' Yoji shuddered, disgusted with himself for checking out another guy. 'He IS convincing as a woman, though', he rationalized.  
  
"Okay", Ran finally said calmly, as they stopped under a tree. "No one is around. You can freak out all you want now."  
  
Yoji was still in shock. He couldn't believe that the beautiful, deaf mute all the boys in school (himself included) lusted after was, in fact, the best damn drag queen he had ever come across. He took a deep breath, finally finding his voice. "What the fuck is your problem?! I thought your name was Kayoko. I thought you were a FEMALE! Why did you lie to everyone?! Does the school know your little secret?! And what about..."  
  
Ran just stood there, looking rather annoyed as he waited for Yoji to finish ranting. He cut in quickly as soon as Yoji paused to take a breath. "Yes, the school knows. My parents requested that they address me by a different name, and asked me not to speak, so that other students wouldn't catch on", he explained casually, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about his circumstances. "I think they're embarassed by me", he added, not seeming at all ashamed of himself.  
  
"Well, yeah. You're a FREAK!" Yoji blurted without censor.  
  
"...Says the high school pimp", Ran retorted, a slight grin crossing his lips. "Look, Kudou, I have my own reasons for doing what I do. Just as, I'm sure, you have reasons why you're doing what you do. So how about you stop the interrogation and let me help increase revenue for you?"   
  
Ran leaned against the tree seductively. The curves in his hips and legs, and that wicked sexy smile almost made Yoji crazy. But he quickly remembered who he was really dealing with. He cleared his throat loudly. "I'm sorry." He was all business at this point. "None of my clients are gay. If they ever found out-"  
  
"Trust me, at that point, they won't care", Ran reassured Yoji, tossing his georgeous red hair back.   
  
"But what if someone gets angry when they find out and try hurting you?" Yoji countered. He wanted to find a flaw with this. He simply did not feel comfortable hiring a guy.  
  
Shaking his head and sighing, Ran moved toward Yoji. He then smiled, taking the older boy by the hand. "Kudou Yoji", he purred into Yoji's ear.  
  
Yoji gulped. "Y-yes?" he whispered, his member ready to burst out of his pants.  
  
Ran squeezed Yoji's hand a little tighter before throwing him down to the ground. Yoji looked up just in time to see Ran crouch down beside him. "Never underestimate me", he breathed, placing a piece of paper in Yoji's hand and closing his fist tight around it. "Here is my number. Call me if you want to do business." And with that, he walked away, Yoji staring lustfully after him. 'What a weird guy', he thought, picking himself up off the ground. 'But he DOES have an appeal.' Yoji decided to stay out a few more hours to think about what had just happened. He was in no hurry to go home anyway. Not with that monster of a stepfather waiting to beat the shit out of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken: *lunges at Yoji, trying to strangle him* Ran is MY uke, damnit!  
  
Yoji: *pries Ken's hands off his throat, choking as he speaks* I know that, you dumbass! Koyasu promised she wasn't going to pair us up, remember? *looks irritated*  
  
Ken: Oh yeah. She always puts me with Ran because of the-  
  
Ken and Yoji: Love monkeys!  
  
Yoji: Yeah, because of them. Now get lost, before I kick your balls back into your butt crack. 


End file.
